


Holy Fire Glasses Give An Unexpected Perspective

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Angel Lore (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Crack, Dean Winchester Helps Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holy Fire, Holy Fire Glasses (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Walks in on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Wears Glasses, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Sam scours the library. If Dean and Cass really had been working on mending his wings, there would have left some sort of trail. And he’s right; bookmarked in angel lore is a segment on restoring and replenishing angel grace.*Generally to restore angelic grace, an angel would remain among members of their garrison in the Silver City; ideally, close proximity to those angels with higher rank and thus power is recommended. Re: Archangels.*Sam sighs. Well, that’s out. Heaven is closed, all the angels have fallen and all the archangels are either dead of in the cage.He skims ahead.Sam’s mouth falls open.Well that’s the last thing he ever expected to see.ORSam puts on some holy fire glasses and it allows him to see his world in a new perspective. Namely, the one where Castiel's wings are almost constantly wrapped around Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 367





	Holy Fire Glasses Give An Unexpected Perspective

Sam fiddles with the pair of glasses.

People say he looks hot in them. Despite what Dean taught, kale-loving-Sam had a pretty good look going for him. he fiddles with the old pair… the one Dean ignited with holy fire. The lenses are clear glass, so his eyes won’t hurt.

Would it really hurt just to….?

Sam slips them on.

Huh.

Not half-bad.

Sure, Dean is going to have a field day, but Sam like it. Sophisticated, classy and it adds some character to his flannel outfit.

He heads back to the kitchen, where he’d last seen Cass. Of the people in the bunker, the angel seems most receptive to change. He finds Cass staring speculatively at the coffeemaker as it churns.

“The trust humans place in these machines always serves to amaze me.”

“I know. But sometimes it’s easier this way.” Sam pushes the glasses up his nose, if only to draw Cass’ attention.

Cass’ eyes widen. Sam wonders what that look means. “Dean your hair!” he exclaims.

Sam turns to stare at Dean, who hovers right behind him. His hair is still it’s regular colour, same length. Sam can’t detect anything different at all. But apparently Cass notices details he can’t

“You look like a hormonal teenager.”

“Thanks Velma.” He retorts, reaching up to flick his glasses.

“Why would you do such a thing?” Cass demands.

“I – I don’t know. Mid- life crisis?” Dean shrugs, moving on quickly. “The question we need to ask ourselves is whether you should do streaks or tips?”

“I don’t – understand.” Cass says slowly, he turns to Sam for help and cocks his head. “Is your vision failing Sam?” He reaches a hand forward. “Let me.”

He backs away with a grin. “No Cass. I’m still seeing crystal clear… but you know. Glasses. Don’t you think it’s a nice look on me?”

Using his go to move, Cass glances at Dean. “It is nice.” But it sounds more like a question.

…

It’s when Sam walks into the kitchen at dinner, that he notices something truly horrifying; Cass’ wings.

It seems, as well as hell hounds, the glasses also pick up angel wings. He wonders why he hadn’t seen them in the kitchen earlier. They look painfully disfigured and nothing like what he imagined they’d be. He knew that the angels lost their wings during the fall but he never imagined it would be this bad. To know that Cass walks around all day with singed, painful appendages sends chills through his body.

Most of the feathers are gone (though there are small patches that seem to be regrowing); leaving the bone structure exposed and irritated looking. It’s … scary and infuriating to know. If they’d known things were so bad, he’s sure that they would do whatever it took to help.

And they still can.

Bringing it up to Cass, though, would be a delicate issue. He hadn’t trusted them enough to tell them before, so having Sam bring it up, out of the blue could just cause him to clam up about the entire issue. Sam wonders whether they hurt. He suspects that they do, given how raw and irritated they look. With all the spells out there, there must be something to relieve the pain, or, even restore Cass’ wings.

“Heya Cass.” Dean announces, sitting opposite to Cass.

The usual staring contest ensues and Sam gets tired of looking. Cass’ wings don’t seem to have any physical presence. They hover, half into the table and fading into the ground. Sam glances down at his plate, trying to ignore the way Dean scarfs his food down like an animal.

His eyes flit up at a blur of movement though. Cass’ wing tips now rest soundly on Dean’s shoulders, almost … caressing?

Sam blinks.

Yup.

Still there. No actually. One is at his shoulder… but the other… it cradles Dean’s cheek. Sam notices that they’ve both stopped eating, choosing to just stare at each other in an interaction that he never before understood. Still doesn’t actually; he understands Cass staring at Dean. His wings are all over Dean after all. But Dean? He had no idea what’s going on. Why would he just… sit there and stare?

Sam shudders. Now that he knows where Cass’ wings are, he tries his best to avoid walking through them. Despite the fact that they don’t seem to have a physical presence. Now that Sam thinks back, he hadn’t seen Dean go anywhere near Cass’ wings. He seemed to give them as wide a berth as possible. Which is strange, given that he can’t see them.

Or can he?

Profound bond and all.

Could Dean sense Cass’ wings? Is he aware that they are caressing him at this very moment?

…

He corners Dean near his room after dinner.

“Can you sense Cass’ wings?” he asks point blank.

The look on Dean’s face is answer enough; a mix of shock, that Sam figured it out, and guilt that meant he knew all along.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” he demands.

“Because…” He stammers, “Cass is – is – shifty about his wings. You know. Privacy. Personal space.”

“The watch words of Dean Winchester.” He says drily. “So?”

“So?” Dean looks just about done with this conversation, but Sam isn’t having it.

“So? What are you doing? Why is Cass… doing… that… with his wings?” The contact seems isolated to Dean, and Sam hasn’t noticed Cass’ wings drifting towards him even once.

“It’s… it’s the real Cass.” Dean breathes. “The only part of his true form that I can sense without burning my eyes out or bursting my eardrums.”

“Oh.”

“So it’s the only chance Cass has to be real with me because I’m the only one who can sense them.”

“So? You and Cass just …” he trails off. “So many things make sense right now.”

“Good for you.” Dean says drily.

“Now that we’re both on the same page we can get to work, fixing Cass’ wings.”

Dean winces, “About that Sammy.”

Sam’s jaw clenches, “What now?”

“We’re already working on it.” Dean confesses.

Hurt drowns out any other emotions he might feel. They’re working on it without him. Dean gives him a guilty glance before retreating into his room.

…

Sam scours the library. If Dean and Cass really had been working on mending his wings, there would have left some sort of trail. And he’s right; bookmarked in angel lore is a segment on restoring and replenishing angel grace.

**Generally to restore angelic grace, an angel would remain among members of their garrison in the Silver City; ideally, close proximity to those angels with higher rank and thus power is recommended. Re: Archangels.**

Sam sighs. Well, that’s out. Heaven is closed, all the angels have fallen and all the archangels are either dead of in the cage.

He skims ahead.

**In special cases the angel may siphon the energy of a human soul, ideally one who is loved by the angel and whom loves the angel in return.**

Sam’s mouth falls open.

Well that’s the last thing he ever expected to see.


End file.
